The field of the invention is mechanical motion detectors, and particularly, mechanical means for indicating the rotation of a shaft.
Mechanical motion detectors such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,573,405 include a fluid pump which is connected to a shaft and which includes an electrical switch that is responsive to the operation of the pump to open or close an electrical circuit. The shaft may couple to indicate motion of a machine such as an automobile, and the electrical switch may operate electric motors, door locks or lights.